Dan (Dan Vs.)
Dan is the main protagonist of Dan Vs. universe. Dan is known to be a very hostile, anti-social, judgmental, sometimes psychotic and short-tempered man with a mission to get revenge on anyone and anything he deems has wronged him. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dan returns here and joins the Multi-Universal Resistance not only for his car being destroyed again but also because his friends were killed by Shinzon and Neyla. Due his temper, he doesn't like Sunil and Sam. Sam refers to him as "angry monkey". This is funny in hindsight as, humans may have evolved from monkeys. Dan meets the resistance and he wonders who the hell Bender is and he eventually gets him to say his name as he now knows who he is. He then gets into an argument with Sam and thinks the others can't do things without him. Dan then hears of the base's destruction and seems to be inpatient considering the waiting time which Sam addresses again. Dan feels false assurance when Batman informs the team of what exactly that have to worry about. Dan being impatient just wants to see Sinister pay which Sam wants Dan to be patient. Dan arrives at the mines and suggests Mysterion to go alone to find them, though they all go together and Dan holds on after Eska speeds the boat. When learning of the Children of BlackGarurumon coming after him, he goes all why them before making chase to them. Dan takes chase to Soran and beats the crap out of him though Kudamon has to restrain him and this about the dogs. Dan/Grey/Bond are all talking with Protoman and Salem about getting a reinforcement to take charge and Protoman reveals Katara is who he called which get hollering for her looks by Dan, Grey, Bond. Hotaru and Neyla break in to arrest the heroes, Dan gives up to save the heroes. He and his allies call up the crew to tell what happening and they break bad news to Blythe about her boyfriend Josh Sharp. Dipper with Salem, Patty, Dan and Biyomon are showering in the prison where Luther offers to be a friend in that no one has jumped them yet. The five refuse and Luther points he likes a fight which could mean prison rape. Like the others he is killed by BlackGarurumon's allies Friends: Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Zick, Xigbar, Protoman, Magneto, Salem, Jesu Otaku Enemies: The Sinisters of Evil, Mister Sinister, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:True Neutral Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Human haters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Perverts Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Characters that hail from the Dan Vs. Universe Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Successful Villains Category:Rivals Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Major Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Imprisoned character Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of the Multiversal Resistance Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Curtis Armstrong Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters from the Dan Vs. Universe Category:Characters Daveg502 is neutral towards Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Evil vs. Evil